Faith, Trust, And Pixie Dust
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: AU: No curse, She'd tell Emma about Captain Hook and all of his men who followed Peter with a hook replaced as his hand. In those tales bad guys seldom did win so the Captain was eaten and Wendy had twins. Well that's the story as Emma recalled, but she may have made up the end.
1. Chapter 1

Since Princess Emma had been small her mother and father had tucked her in every night and told her a story of a boy who refused to grow up. And every night her family would sit on her windowseat and her mother would point up at the sky and say

"There it is, Emma. Second star to the right and straight on to morning." And Emma would smile and shout

"Never Land!" And then a prince was born and given the name Gabriel Emma was ecstatic now she had someone to play Peter Pan with! But their land was threatened with war... and many men had been asked to leave their families... to protect their country.

"I'll be home before you know it. I promise." Emma's father said the night he left. Emma burst into tears

"Now, now. What's all this?"

"I want to go with you." Emma sobbed

"I need you here to take care of your mother and Gabriel. Can you do that for me?" Emma nodded

"That's my big girl." James said kissing Emma's forehead

"Be safe, James." Her mother begged

"Look after each other, now." James told them

"Good-bye, Daddy! I love you!" Emma cried as he rode away

"I love you all." Her father called back and then he was gone.

* * *

But the war lasted much longer than anyone could have imagined. In times such as these... it is no wonder some discard childish things... like Peter Pan and Never Land. Emma now ten years old galloped through the front gate as fast as she could go and was greeted quiet loudly by her dog Henry.

"Shush Henry!" Emma scolded

"I don't have time to play, you silly dog. I'm late for Gabriel's birthday!" Emma cried dismounting and scrambling to get inside the palace Henry at her heels. Meanwhile in Gabriel's nursery Snow was trying to put her now three-year-old son to sleep.

"Mommy, where's Emma?" Gabriel asked

"Don't you worry, Gabriel. She'll be along." Snow promised

"All right, now. Off to bed with you"

"Aw, but Mama!" Gabriel whined

"How bout this? I'll tell you a Peter Pan story if you go to bed" Snow bargained desperate for her son to go to sleep Gabriel's eyes lit up and he scrambled beneath the covers Snow smiled and sat down on his bed

"Now listen," Snow said

"Can't you here them?"

"Hear what Mama?" Gabriel asked

"Cannons... on a pirate ship." Snow smiled

"You're right!" Gabriel cried

"It's Captain Hook! I hear him he's coming!" Gabriel said waving his wooden sword around. Just then the door to the nursery burst open and Emma rushed in

"Emma!" Snow cried

"Emma!" Gabriel cheered

"Oh, Emma! Where have you been?" Snow cried

"Why didn't you-?" Emma cut her off

"Mother, I'm fine!"

"Emma, you made it past the pirates!" Gabriel crowd

"Pirates?" Emma said dubiously as Gabriel spotted the parcel she carried

"What's that? What's that?" The little boy ripped it out of his older sister's hands

"Whoa! Hey!" Emma cried

"It's for me, isn't it?" The little boy said shaking it next to his ear

"Yes!" Emma laughed

"Happy birthday, Gabriel."

"Yippee!" The little boy squealed as he ripped open the gift only to be disappointed.

"Socks. Two of'em."

"Emma, dear, how very practical." Snow said

"Got them a size large so he can grow into them." Emma said proudly

"They don't even match" Gabriel mumbled as Snow sat down next to him and took the sock from him

"Look, Gabriel Pan and Hook, see?" Snow said using the socks as puppets

"Curse you, Peter Pan!" She made the sock that represented Hook say

"Oh, Mother." Emma sighed

"I want to hear a Peter Pan story!" Gabriel cheered Henry barked in agreement.

"Shh! Henry!" Emma said

"All right, then." Snow told her son

"How about the time Peter and the Lost Boys… captured Hook's ship right from under his nose?"

"Ooh! That's a good one!" Gabriel said

"It was late one misty evening..." Snow began.

"And Hook was sure once again that he'd found Peter's hideout. Hook and his bloodthirsty crew went ashore... leaving the Jolly Roger unguarded. That's when Peter Pan arrived! He and the boys slipped aboard... and there they found it Hook's remarkable treasure!"

"Wow!" Gabriel cried

"Peter told the Lost Boys they'd hide it... and Hook would have to hunt them down to get it back. It was all a great game for Peter. And then, from out ofthe mist, he was there-"

"The evil Captain Hook!" Gabriel cried

"A fierce and ferocious sword fight was fast underway." Snow smiled.

"'Give up, boy!' Shouted Hook 'Never!' Cried Peter and at that moment, a shimmering magic covered the ship…"

"Tinker Bell! Gabriel crowded

"That's right Gabriel! And the Jolly Roger lifted into the sky as Peter and the boys escaped with the treasure. 'You've not seen the end of me, Peter Pan! I'll get you for this if it's the last thing I do!' Hook shouted. So you see, Gabriel, Hook will never win... as long as there's faith, trust and pixie dust." Snow said tucking her son in.

"Nonsense" Muttered Emma

"Come on, Emma!" Gabriel called to his older sister

"We'll beat old Captain Hook together!" Emma rolled her eyes

"Gabriel, please! I've no time for fun and games." Emma said dryly

"You used to. You were gonna to be the very first Lost Girl ever!"

"That was a long time ago." Emma said

"Yeah. Back when you were fun." Gabriel said as he dropped off. Snow and Emma crept out of Gabriel's room a towards Emma's own

"Honestly, Mother. I don't know why you fill his head with those silly stories." Emma said

"But they're not silly, Emma." Snow said

* * *

When they reached Emma's chambers Snow turned to her daughter

"Emma, dear." She said

"Will you promise me something? Promise you'll watch over Gabriel, whatever might happen."

"Of coarse I will Mother why would you ask me something like that?"

"You and your brother are going to visit Aunt Red and Granny for awhile." Snow told her

"What!?" Emma cried

"Things are getting dangerous here, I'm following your father into battle you'll be safer there with Aunt Red." Snow explained

"I'm not going! I'm staying here!" Emma cried

"But, dear, it's not safe here," Snow said gently.

"But Daddy said that I'm supposed to-" Snow cut her daughter off

"I know, dear, but you can take care of Gabriel. Tell him Peter Pan stories. He needs them, Emma, and so do you." Emma turned away from her mother angrily

"Please, dear. Promise me." Snow begged

"No! I will not promise!" Emma shouted

"Oh, Emma. We'll be together again. You must have faith." Snow said

"_Faith? Trust? Pixie dust?_" Emma spat

"Mother, those are just words from your stories. They don't mean anything!"

"Yes, they do." Both mother and daughter turned to see a sleepy Gabriel in the doorway awoken by their argument.

"Peter Pan says they'll make you fly." The little boy said innocently

"Gabriel, story time is over!" Emma snapped

"Look! It's a war. Peter Pan isn't real and people don't fly!"

"They do too!" Gabriel shouted

"Oh, come on, Gabriel! Grow up!"

"Emma!" Snow scolded

"It's just a lot of childish nonsense!" Emma cried

"You're lying!" Gabriel shouted before running away in tears

"Emma, how could you treat your brother that way?" Snow chastised

"You think you're very grown-up... butyou have a great deal to learn." Snow said before going to tend to Gabriel.

"Peter Pan. Pixie dust. Childish nonsense." Emma muttered as she fell asleep, little did she know she was being watched.

_**Tada! I'm mixing Peter Pan 2, Peter Pan, and Peter Pan 2003 version with whatever else pops into my head Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Peter Pan flew through the window to Emma's room

"Over there Tink," he whispered

"Is it here? Must be here somewhere." Peter and Tinkerbell searched all about the room.

"Shadow? Shadow?" Peter called quietly Tink's bell like voice rang out loudly

"Shhhh!" Peter hissed as Tink pointed animatedly at a drawer in Emma's bureau. When Peter opened the drawer his shadow escaped

"I got you!" Peter cried struggling with his shadow.

"Ha!" The shadow fought for freedom causing quiet a racket before getting away and unbeknown to Peter waking Emma. Peter sat down and cried. Emma sat up rubbing her eyes and when she spotted the strange boy sitting on the floor she screamed Peter jumped to his feet quick as a flash a clapped a hand over Emma's mouth

"Will you be quiet? What do you wanna do wake the whole... _Wendy_?" Peter slowly removed his hand from Emma's mouth she started to scream again so his hand covered her mouth again.

"Wendy what are you doing here?" Peter asked amazed

"I thought you were back in London, where's John and Michael?" Peter asked looking around for the two boys Emma tried to speak but Peter's hand was in the way

"Oh! Sorry Wendy what was that?"

"My name is _NOT_ Wendy who are you!" Emma cried angrily Peter frowned the girl before him certainly looked like Wendy

"If you're not Wendy, who are you?" Peter asked

"Princess Emma Marie Grace Charming, I repeat who are you?" Emma said sharply

"Emma's enough." Peter said rubbing his temples

"Who are you?" Emma snapped

"I'm Peter Pan" Peter said

"Say, would you like to go to Never Land with me?"

"I must be dreaming" Emma said

"Oh c'mon I'll teach you to fly, all you need is faith, trust and-"

"_Pixie dust_?" Emma said dubiously

"Exactly! Are you sure you're not Wendy?" Emma rolled her eyes. Peter ignored it and grabbing Tinkerbell sending a shower of pixie dust down over Emma causing her to sneeze.

"Now, It's easy! You think of a wonderful thought!" Said Peter

"Like toys at Christmas, Sleigh bells, snow, watch me now, here I go! It's easier than pie." Peter soared across the room.

"Now you try!" Suddenly Emma started to rise off the floor.

"Put me down!" Emma cried

"That's it!" Peter grinned

"You got it!" Peter crowd grabbing Emma's hand.

"And one... two... three... here we go!"

"Wait!" Emma cried

"What's wrong?" Peter asked confused usually girls were fawning all over themselves to go to Never Land with him.

"What about my mother?"

"Mother? What's a mother?" The definition Wendy Darling had given him so long ago long forgotten.

"A mother's someone…who loves and cares for you and tells you stories-"

"Forget them, Wendy."

"It's Emma!"

"Emma, Forget them all. Come with me where you'll never, never have to worry about grown up things again, you can be our mother. Come on." Emma glared at Peter

"Never is an awfully long time" she said

"So what? We'll have such adventures!" Peter said pulling Emma over to the window.

"You see that?" He asked her

"That star? That's the way to Never Land you just go to the second to the right, and then straight on till morning."

"I know" Emma said quietly

"Please Emma, come with me." Peter said

"The Lost Boys need a mother"

"Lost Boys?"

"Boys who fell out of their prams while their nannies were looking the other way, in places such as Kensington Gardens. After going unclaimed for seven days, they are whisked off to Neverland to live with me!" Peter beamed Emma thought a moment

"Alright, I'll come with you, but only for a little while" Peter crowd in victory and grabbed Emma's hand

"Here we go!" He cried as he and Emma flew off into night.

"Hold on to my hand!" Cried Peter as they flew towards Never Land

"And no matter what happens don't let go!" The soared through the portal dizzying Emma greatly but suddenly it was there.

"_Never Land_!"

_**Review!**_


End file.
